


It's A Nice Place To Visit

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Megatron has been defeated and the war appears to be over Ratchet and Wheeljack take a few moments to contemplate this strange planet they woke up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Nice Place To Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the original series between _More Than Meets The Eye_ and _Transport to Oblivion_.

"It's quite the place isn't it?" Wheeljack asked, sidling up to Ratchet as the medic stood in the door of the Ark looking out at the Oregon desert.

"Yeah, but it's just so … so …," Ratchet began, searching for the right word.

"Organic?" Wheeljack prompted.

"Yeah, organic," Ratchet replied. "It's actually kind of pretty in its own way though."

"Yup." Wheeljack nodded. "It's not Cybertron, but it's nice.

"So how long does Prime figure we'll stay?" Ratchet asked.

"Well since the human governments are helping us out, and since the 'Cons were dealt with, he figures a few solar rotations, maybe seven, tops," Wheeljack replied.

"That's good," Ratchet said. "It is a beautiful planet, but just for a visit. I just don't think I could handle living here."


End file.
